Sing Me a Story Cuz
by John2851
Summary: Two famous Disney princess who are cousins and are in modern day time who owns a book store, and tell two kids about life lessons.
1. Chapter 1 (Trust part 1)

Chapter 1 (Trust part 1)

 **This is for you Retro Mania!. I don't own any Disney show or Character's, just the story and my OC's.**

In the beautiful country of France in a modern day city, two kids were going to there favorite book store called **The Sleeping Book Castle**. As they entered in they began looking through books and finding something that has more pictures and color. With no luck, a boy named Tommy who was wearing a baseball cap with black shorts, and his girl cousin Shela who was wearing a plain white t-shirt with pink shorts was tired of finding for what they were looking for and decided to walk to the counter.

Seating behind the counter was a beautiful women with blond hair, wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans and pink Nike shoes. She was reading her favorite book as the kids came up to her, and hit the bell to get her attention. She got her eyes off her book an then looked at the two while putting the book down, and put her hands together with a smile on her face.

"Why hello little children, how can I help you?." she ask with a polite tone in her voice. Tommy who was the one to answer to the nice lady. "Look ma'am me and my cousin was wondering when are you guys going order some comic books." Then Shela said "Yeah, I mean this is the only book store in the whole city of Paris that doesn't sale comic books." The women arch an eyebrow after hearing that and don't know what that is as she said "Comic book?."

"Yes a comic book, you know super hero action and that kinda stuff." said Tommy. Shela looked at the women's name tag that read Aurora, and then said "Um, Ms. Aurora me and my cousin just wanted some comic books, and that's it." Aurora just nodded her head in response and then called her cousin.

"Hey, Cindy?. Cindy?." A another women came out from the room carrying books in her hands, and set them down on the counter. This women had the same hair color, an wore a light blue t-shirt with same color shorts and grey Jordan shoes. Her name tag read Cinderella as she grab a seat, and looked at the kids an then looked back at her cousin. "Weeeeell cuz what can I do for you?." she ask wondering.

"Well Cindy, our two favorite customer's wanted to buy some comic books. Is that right?." said Aurora. "Yell that's right ma'am." said Shela. Cinderella just smiled about it as she said "I have something that is way better than reading comic books. An that's Book." "Who's Book?." asked Tommy. Then Aurora said "Book is a magical book that project and tell stories of real actual events." The kids took a bit of interest as they agreed to go see this talking book, as they follow the two adults in the back room, in which was there home.

Inside was a few book shelves, a soft sofa and a nice kitchen. But what got the kids the most when they saw the big red book seating nicely standing on the book stand with a big smile on his face. "Hello children, I have over heard that you wanting to read some live action story." said Big Book. "Yeah, what are we reading about?." asked Tommy.

Cinderella pitched in as she said "We're going to read about life lessons about me and my cousin Aurora." "That's right and don't worry, it's cartoonish." said Aurora as she gave the kids some healthy snacks, as Book begin to open himself up as a light projected up showing a cartoon world. "Now, let's begin." said Book.

 **Story Time:** In the very old days of France, a woman who was wearing Medieval clothes, as the woman was none other than Aurora as she was picking some berries, and singing.

"There's nothing wrong about doing another days work. Oh, I just wish that I have a play mate to just hang around." Aurora sang as she began walking with a basket full of berries. She was walking down on the other side of the forest, heading to see someone who her guardians have told her that she has a related cousin, who live almost close to town.

But for some odd reason they for bid her to go see her, but in her little mind there's nothing wrong about trusting someone. An especially if that person is family, as Aurora manged to get through the woods an reached her destination.

Standing in front of her was a big house that was a bad of a place as she made her way towards it, as she see her related cousin Cinderella in which she calls her Cindy for short, as she doing her usual heavy work labor in the barn milking the cow. "Oh I wish I could have sworn that lazy, greedy cat drunk all of the milk." said Cinderella who was talking to herself while carrying her bucket of milk.

Aurora came in with a big smile on her face as she see her cousin working through the bones, as she said "Hi Cindy." Cinderella popped her head up and smile to see Aurora, and immediately dropped everything what she was doing and hugged her cousin who she call her best friend. "Aurora, it's nice to see you. Did you get the berries that I ask?." she asked her cousin.

Not at all after hearing that and haned her the basket full of berries. "Here you go cuz just what you requested. Do you have time to hang with me?." asked Aurora. Every since they met, Cinderella told Aurora told her actual name was not Briar Rose. Cinderella picked her head out to see up stairs window that was open, as she heard her stepmother and stepsisters practice their music in which it was terrible.

Cinderella then went back inside an sat down beside her cousin on the hay stack. "Yeah we can hang out, cuz." she said eating some berries with Aurora. The usual thing they do when they meet in the afternoon was talking about life, wishing they would live in the castle and what not. "Now, what if we get tired or just wanted to do something outside of living in a fancy life?." asked Aurora as she took a hand full of berries and eat them.

Cinderella gave a good thought on the question an quickly got it!. "We can open up a book store and sell and read books to the children." she said with a grin. "That sounds cool!. But how can we do it, if we can't leave our sad lives?. You staying with your evil stepmother and stepsisters, and I'm coop up in that shack." said Aurora pulling out good points.

"Don't worry cuz I will find a way out for us. Trust me." said Cinderella as she and Aurora did a cousin handshake with a pinky promise behind it. As did that they hugged one another as they can always trust each other on their promises. While breaking the hug up they heard one of Cinderella's stepsisters singing off key, making them cover their ears from going deaf.

"They can't sing even if their lives depended on it." said Aurora chuckling about it as Cinderella laughed as well. "True. If you want too, you can sing for me." offered Cinderella. Aurora nodded with excitement as she straightened up her voice to sing.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar gleam.

And I know it's true visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, they way you did once upon a dream."

At the house singing poorly and off key, Anastasia stopped singing as she heard a beautiful voice singing nicely, and knowing that voice didn't belong to her or her sister. "Mother do you hear that?." she asked her mother as she too heard it, and said in bitterness "Cinderella!." This made both girls hold stop as they heard the evil stepmother coming when every time she calls Cinderella's name.

"Quick Aurora hide!." said Cinderella taking her cousin and putting her behind the hay stack and cover her up in hay. As soon as she did that her evil mean stepmother and stepsisters came marching in, as Cinderella had her hands behind her back with a innocent look on her face. "Cinderella shouldn't you be working an not singing?." she ask with hate.

"Ye...Ye... Yes stepmother you did." said Cinderella who was worried and nervous, as Aurora was upset to hear that stepmom talking mean to her cousin. "Yeah, an where did you have time to pick berries?." asked the other sister pointing at the basket. Cinderella was thinking up a good lie to tell them as she said with confidence. "I picked them up when I was up cutting the grass and terming the hedges. I was going to bake you a pie."

Anastasia walked up and took the basket and said "Why thank you Cinderella, and next time. Don't interrupt our practice". As they were heading back into the house, suddenly Aurora sneezed making them turned around. Cinderella pretended as she cover her nose. "Allergy season." she said with a smile.

Rolling there eyes and continue heading back to the house, Cinderella went to see her cousin who was getting out of the hay stack and dusting off some hay. "That went well Cindy. An by the way I really don't appreciate that they are treating you wrong." she said crossing her arms and had an upset look upon her face. "I know Aurora but don't let them get to you." Cinderella said trying to keep her cousin down as she added on and said "Besides this won't last forever."

"I know but trust me when I say this. I will some how get you out of this evil place!." Aurora said giving Cinderella a hug as they trusted each other thick and thin, and know that they will stick together.

 **Now** : "Wait, so you two are actual princess?." asked Tommy as both Cinderella and Aurora nodded with smiles on their faces. "But the story of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty is during the 14th century. How are guys here and still in your youth?." Shela asked a good question.

"Will tell you that at one story at a time, but right now you two are learning about trust." said Aurora as she gave them a trusted smile. Then the Book said who closed herself back up "Yes. Trust is very important in life and that makes us civil people." "Um do you mean book?." asked Tommy.

"No, every people. My story on the other hand is a later on tale. Now, before I continue with this life lesson let's take a break." said Book with a smile on his face. "Well alright then let's head back home Tommy, I'm sure our grandparents have a list of chores for us today." said Shela as Tommy nodded.

"Well alright you two when you get done with the chores, you two are welcome to come back and finish hearing the life lesson of trust." said Cinderella as she and Aurora waved them good bye. "Was it wise to tell them that we're from that old school times?." asked Aurora. Cinderella said with a smile "Of course cuz. After all I trust those kids about our little secret."

"I trust them too Aurora. I can really trust those kids." said Book taking a quick nap before resuming back to reading the story. Meanwhile, riding their bikes to there grandparents house, Tommy and Shela was excited to listen to more of the stories from the talking book.

"As soon as we get our chores done we get our chores done, the sooner we get back to the book store." said Tommy. "Right!. Who would have thought those two nice ladies are actually the real deal princess." said Shela catching up with her cousin.

 **Stay tuned for more!.**

 **This is my very first story request an this is awesome!.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Trust part 2)

Chapter 2 (Trust part 2)

At their grandparents house finishing up with the chores, and making sure they take out the trash the kids quickly got on their bikes and ride it back to the book store. They were picking up speed in order to get to the book store and avoiding traffic, an less than a minute they made it.

As they went inside the book store they found Aurora and Cinderella eating their lunch and saw the kids. "Welcome back you two." said Aurora with a smile on her face while eating her nachos. "I assume you two just can't wait to hear more about life lesson about trust right?." Cinderella asked the two kids.

"Yes we just can't wait to hear more." said Shela who just can no longer hold her excitement as her cousin Tommy was holding his excitement. "Very well let's go wake up Book." said Aurora leading the way. When they went back into the room where the talking book was, the kids sat down on the couch while Book begin telling the story.

"Alright children let's pick up where we left off." said Book.

 **Story Time:** Aurora manged to get back to the shack in which she calls home, as she went in to see her three guardians who were cleaning up. An with quick thinking she sneaked back up to her room not wanting to avoid talking to them, but sadly it failed.

"Ah Rose!. Come on down here an talk to us, and tell us how was your day." said Flora who was playing checkers with her sister Fauna. With a sigh she grab a seat an just tell up a little white lie. "My day was fantastic. I just picked a few berries and eat them and you know the usual stuff." she said wanting to leave badly.

Merryweather who came up with a tray of drinks an sat them down. "That's nice to hear dear you can go back to doing whatever you were doing." she said smiling at Aurora. This gave Aurora the chance to go to her room an chill out, an think of way for her and Cinderella to leave there sad life and live like free girls.

Back with Cinderella who was in the town doing a little bit of shopping since her cold hhearted step family was giving her the negative put down lecture. An so this was one of the things that she does to handling stress or sad drama, and that was shopping. She started looking around at fancy items that was for sale an purchase a few things.

Cinderella was thinking about her cousin an promised to her that she will find a way to get them out of the situation that they are in. She noticed a store/house building that was up for sale and looked at the price that said one hundred and fifty coins. "Oh are you interested in buying this building?." asked an old man who was dressed up fancy. "Um kinda, are you selling it?." Cinderella asked with interest.

The old man smiled and said "Why yes I am. You see me and my wife have owned this book store for years, and decided that we should go into retirement and live our lives." Cinderella couldn't help but smile about the old man and his wife retiring from years of hard work. "Um, you don't mind if you hold on to this building while I discuss this to my cousin. Just for the day." she said hoping that he will say yes.

"Very well young lady I shall do so. Just come back right here to hand over the money and this place is yours." he said as Cinderella quickly ran out of the town, and headed into the woods. She founded the shack that Aurora told her where she lived at, and found her cousins window.

Aurora was bored out of her mind as she wish she can leave and live her life, but that will be the day when she turns sixteen. "Aurora?. Aurora?." Cinderella whisper to her cousin as it got her attention. "Cindy what you doing here!. Get out of here before my guardians find you!." Aurora whisper. Rolling her eyes an didn't care about the warning, Cinderella climbed up to her cousins room and closed the door of the window.

"I have great news cuz!. I found a place that we can live without worry." she explained to Aurora who was mad at first about her cousin taking the risk of getting caught, but formed into a grin after hearing the news. "That's excellent cuz!. An where are going to find the money?." Aurora asked as Cinderella pulled out a bag of money from pocket. "I have been saving this for a rainy day. But this will be wroth every coin." she said grinning.

Aurora hugged her cousin and knew she would trust her, and now they both can live the lives that they wanted. An so with the plan been set into motion they both begin to pack up their things, and sneak out of there home an head in to town. After paying the old man and receive the key and the deed to the there new home, they settled in and started celebrating.

"Cheers for finally having a life of our own." said Cinderella raising her cup as Aurora did as well. "An hope it stays like that." When done eating dinner that Cinderella made, Aurora was dusting off dust in the book store and reorganize the place. She started putting books on each shelf while Cinderella was polishing the cash register, and gave it good spit shine. "This place is going to be the best book store in all of France." she said now mopping the floor.

Aurora who was finished shelving the books grabbed a seat on the chair, an said "sure is cuz this is the best decision that we ever made." When everything was clean up and looking brand new, they went up to the stairs where there living quarters are an went to change into their pajamas.

"I wonder if will make some money when we start selling books?. We need money badly if we are going to live our lives." said Aurora while brushing her teeth while Cinderella was adjusting her pillow. "We should cause kids need books for school and not to mention college students." she said laying her head down on her pillow.

Aurora gargle an spit out her tooth paste and went to bed, and blow out the candle. "Night Cindy." she said going to sleep. "You too Aurora." said Cinderella. As morning arrived bright and early the two went to get dressed for their first book sale. With big smiles on their faces they open up shop and waited for customers to come an buy books.

As hours road by an not a single customer came in as both girls were bored with nothing to do. Cinderella was behind the counter playing with the cash register while Aurora was sweeping the floor to keep herself busy. "Well this sucks." said Aurora as she put the broom down an sat down on her butt. "Yeah, I know what you mean cuz. Not a single customer walked in yet and it's lunch time." said Cinderella blowing her hair out of her face.

Suddenly the bell from the door rang making them both jumped up as they see a girl about their age who had a friendly smile on her face as she introduced herself. "Hi my name is Belle. I just heard of your book store and couldn't wait to go visit." she said as both girls immediately came over to her and gave her the best book service.

"What kind of books do you like?. Fantasy?, Horror?, or just plain Romance?." asked Aurora with excitement as Cinderella sat Belle down on the chair and offered her a plate of cookies. Belle can quickly tell that she was the first customer to walk in to the store. She smiled an grab a cookie and said "Thanks, and I'm interested in all types of books." With that the girls quickly went to different sections of room and came back with books, and stacked on top of the table.

"Girls, I'm only want to buy two books not twenty." Belle said laughing a little while Aurora and Cinderella were blushing in embarrassment. "Alright um that will be five coins each." said Cinderella as she ate her cookie. As Belle purchased her books and put them in her basket she said before leaving "Thanks girls and don't worry I tell everyone about the book store an recommend to shop here." "Thanks come again value customer!." said both Cinderella and Aurora as they not only had their first customer but made a new friend.

And not at all after that day the book store was making a killing as customers were in the store buying books like crazy. So crazy in fact Cinderella and Aurora consider hiring Belle to help out, in which she didn't mind at all. At that moment both girls trusted one another and anyone they meet from that point on.

 **Now:** "Wow that's awesome. Very touching." said Tommy as he was being honest as Shela agree as Book said "Yes it was very touching indeed. Trust is one of things we must obtain in life." Aurora looked at her watch and said "It look at the time. You kids need to go home before your grandparents get worried." as she guided the kids back to the front.

"Can we come back to watch more of that magic story thing?." Shela asked with hope in her eyes. "Of course you kids can come down here any time. Now, off you go." said Cinderella. After waving goodbye an closing the store up for the day, Aurora was cooking dinner for them while Cinderella was setting up the table.

"Come an get it Cindy. Your favorite cheese spinach chicken and corn on the cob." said Aurora with a feel of good in herself on her cooking. "This is good Aurora and this is best I ate since, well besides myself." said Cinderella as she ate her food.

As for Tommy and Shela they were eating dinner as well as they have finally found something to do after school, and on weekends. An that's hanging with some old school young adults an their talking magical book.

Next day after coming back from school the kids came to the book store as they see the two use to be princesses who were playing cards together. "Were back." said both of them. "Are ready?. Do you kids have homework?." asked Cinderella. "Yeah, but you guys can help us." said Tommy as he took out his math book, while Shela took out her science book.

"Oh, um, alright just let us finish our game and we can get started." said Aurora who really don't know how to do today's math, just the basics while Cinderella was not a science nerd. But if these two can time travel then helping two kids with their homework won't be difficult.


End file.
